No Country for Half-breed Men
by Era Dubois
Summary: Old West Challenge. Can Corn really do magic?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own skip beat

No Country for Half-Breed Men

He watched with awe as she ran around the empty conference room, giving voices to everything she found. The chair was an old Duke and a glass of water, a kind maid. She twirled and curtsied, and he couldn't help himself. He laughed. Not a cruel laugh. Not an 'I can't believe you still think that this could come true' kind of laugh. Just a 'my God she is _adorable _when she thinks no one is watching' sort of laugh. That distinction was not made however by the now angry teenager.

"Mr. Tsuruga!" _Oh, noooo! __How__ much__ of that did he__ seeee__?_ "How long were you standing there?"

He walked toward her. "Long enough to learn that; 'the dowager empress will not be pleased, by such a lack of formality with servants and guests'." After having made a rather good impression of the young girl, he laughed, just a little.

Kyoko glowered at the older man. "Is it such a crime, to wish you were born in a time where adventure and knights in shining armor were waiting right outside your door? In a place where country bumpkins could become princesses of the realm? Where star-crossed loves meet, are torn apart, and then thrown back together to find their Happily Ever After?"

Now Ren couldn't answer that one. Well, if you look at everything that has happened over the last year alone, she has now or has had all of those experiences.

"Ms. Mogami, it is not a crime to wish for those things. Tell me, though, how would you achieve that?"

Without hesitation Kyoko puffed out her chest and declared proudly, "With Corn."

Ren stared dumbfounded for a moment, until a purple-blue stone was thrust in his face.

"Oh, you mean the little stone."

Kyoko looks offended, "This is not just a 'little stone', Corn has magical powers!"

Ren smiles at the gullible girl. "Oh it does, really?"

Kyoko thought about throwing Corn at his head, but realized that would be a terrible thing to do to her teacher. She just took a calming breath. "Mr. Tsuruga?"

He looked at her suspiciously. Angry Kyoko, he could deal with that, but sweet Kyoko, when she had been ready to stone him, judging by the gleam in her eye a few brief moments ago, he didn't know if he could face that. He swallowed past a lump he hadn't known was in his throat. "Yes, Ms. Mogami?"

"Give me your hand." She looked at him with such sincerity, that it was difficult for him to think she was tricking him, but then, maybe he wasn't awake, so, sincere or not, would it matter?

He gave her his hand and she placed Corn in it, and then clasped her little hand over his. "Now Mr. Tsuruga, just think of a place you have always wanted to go." Ren looked down at her. She really was adorable. He closed his eyes and thought of the model guns in his parents house, of the old Westerns that used to play every Sunday on his father's den television, and finally, of the way Kyoko might look in one of the saloon girl outfits.

He heard someone come in through the door, but he didn't want to open his eyes, for fear that his manager would be standing there with hearts in his eyes. He did, however, snap his eyes open the moment he heard Kyoko gasp.

Instead of her LoveMe uniform, she was wearing a long bell shaped dress of gingham and a white bonnet. She wasn't looking at herself, she was looking behind Ren.

Ren looked back and saw a young American closing the door to a jail cell and hanging up the keys on the wall. When the young man saw Ren looking at him, he turned and raised his hat to him, then tipped his hat to Kyoko, "Evenin' Ma'm."

Kyoko stammered a moment, pulled her hand from Ren's, and said, thanking god she knew English, "Evening sir."

The blonde youth motioned to the prisoner behind the bars. "We caught 'im Sheriff, but I'm afraid the rest of the Gang got away. Maybe he can help us find 'em."

The prisoner sneered at Ren, "I ain't telling nothing to no damn Chinaman." He finished with a nicotine stained ball of phlegm aimed right at Ren.

Ren looked at the stain on the jail floor; he looked at the shocked faces of the youth and Kyoko, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the Stetson and star shaped badge as proof. He walked up to the bars, the clink of spurs sounding with every step, and smiled a Demon Lord smile that caused the temperature to drop below freezing and Kyoko to shiver and shriek in fear. With venom and a promise of malice in every syllable, Ren uttered two words to the man he somehow was now holding by the collar through the bars. "I'm Japanese."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Skip Beat**_

**No Country for Half-Breed Men**

On the open wilderness surrounding the town of Monitor, where jack rabbits bound amongst the tumbleweeds, a fearsome crew sits lazily around their fire.

"Come on Boss, I ha'n't shoot nobody in _forever_! Let's just go on in, guns a'blazing, y'know, like before when we was something to fear."

The 'boss' sat still and with a deep, disappointed sigh, he said in an even deeper voice, "Haven't, you _haven't _shot anybody."

The other man smiled a grin much like a fence missing posts. "That's what I mbeen saying."

The higher ranked outlaw just placed a well kept hand on his forehead and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We go into town at dawn. We're visiting Kitty in the morning."

A cry of excitement and general hooting came from the two men with him, but he just kept nursing the headache.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own Skip Beat**_

**No Country for Half-Breed Men**

Ren dropped the outlaw's collar and rubbed his hands on his chaps, as though trying to cleanse himself of the close-minded filth.

Kyoko ran up to Ren when he moved for the door. He smiled at her. _Did she think I would actually _leave _her here?! _He grabbed her hand and hooked it through his white clad arm. _White, according to patterns, at least I'm the good guy here._

Kyoko blushed with furious intensity at the forward gesture from her professional superior. _Not that I would _want _him to leave me, but, he doesn't need to treat me like a _date_. _

When they passed the American youth, Ren asked if he knew where a respectable young woman without a proper escort could stay the night.

"Well, I guess…She could stay in the only place in town…With uh, Miss Kitty." The young man blushed nearly as bad as Kyoko, a moment ago.

Ren knew what that place might be, and he wasn't letting Kyoko stay there. "Don't worry young man, Miss Mogami will be staying here with me." The youth nodded his head in their general direction and then left, saying he was headed home for supper.

Kyoko paled,_ stay _here_, with Mr. Tsuruga, so close to that _criminal._ I don't want to be here! In the West, in this jail and definitely _not _in the care of Mr. Tsuruga; I would be too much of a burden._

Ren could see the wheels turning in Kyoko's pretty little head. _Oh no you don't, you're going to stay right here with me. _

Kyoko saw the determined set of Ren's jaw and knew there was no other option. _Well, if we have to be here, maybe I can be of help._

They made their way to the Sheriff's quarters and Ren sat Kyoko down on the only seat in the place. He began pacing up and down the length of the room. He tapped his upper lip, lost in thought. Kyoko watched her sempai with a worried mind. _This is all my fault, if I hadn't told him to believe in Corn, we wouldn't be here. Still, Corn _brought_ us here. _She couldn't help but feel some joy at that thought. Then she saw Ren, and he still looked so concerned."I'm sorry."

The words were spoken so softly, he barely heard them. He stopped a moment and looked at her. "What did you say?"

She said it again, only a wing's tip louder.

He smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Don't be sorry Ms. Mogami. You haven't done anything wrong."

She looked at him with furrowed brow, but could say nothing. Right then, a person wearing pants and a weary smile clamored through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Do Not Own Skip Beat**_

**No Country for Half-Breed Men**

The local house of ill-repute was louder tonight with the company of Boss and his gang. The matron of the establishment was cozying up to him quite nicely, while he asked questions about the Sheriff.

"Well, Dahling, I hear he has one of your men, but what's worse, well, he been hangin' round a _savage."_

Boss threw the woman down onto the floor as he stood up in his rush. "Men we're going."

The men groaned, but at the murderous glare of their leader, they bid their…new friends, adieu.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Do Not Own Skip Beat**_

**No Country for Half-Breed Men**

The newcomer took a deep breath and walked toward the two already in the room. "Hello Sheriff." He nodded in Kyoko's general direction. "Miss." He moved to the wardrobe against the wall and began pulling out a suit of clothes. "I'll just be a moment." He excused himself and went out to the outhouse to change.

Ren shook his head to clear his confusion and stood up. He found the stranger's hand axe and read the inscription: Little Hawk.

When the man came back in, he looked nothing like a Native American, except for his almond shaped eyes and slightly tanned complexion. He was wearing clothes that fit him perfectly, which meant he kept his own clothes in the Sheriff's quarters. He tipped the hat he now wore to Kyoko.

Ren walked over and shook the man's outstretched hand. "Evening, Little Hawk."

The man nearly choked laughing. "Sh-Sheriff," He chuckled and coughed behind his hand, "call me John. Failing that you could call me Mr. Winters." He smiled. "Ha! Little Hawk, oh God, only my grandmother calls me that. You're too much."

"John? Do you mind refreshing my memory, as to our acquaintanceship?"

John looked at him and then at Kyoko, "Sure boss."

"When you came to town, I was still on the out skirts of society, living with the only relative who accepted me, my Grandma Ohni. You befriended me and gave me the post of peacekeeper."

Kyoko seemed lost in Lalaland, when she asked him why he had been an outcast.

John's eyes clouded over, for a moment, with pain but then he smiled again. "My Pa was white and my Mother…wasn't."

Ren looked down for a moment feeling the other man's pain.

Kyoko could tell something was off. "Well, Mr. Winters, would you like to stay for supper? I hope I could make something you would like."

John shook his head, but all three stopped when they heard a gun shot, right outside the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I Do Not Own Skip Beat**_

**No Country for Half-Breed Men**

"Sheriff, come out and play!"

Boss shot the air once more, but Bub and Horace began shooting with fervor enough to empty all six chambers of both guns they each carried.

Boss looked back at them and whispered in a deathly serious tone, "If I didn't need you, I would shoot the two of you now, and _still_ have enough to kill the sheriff and the savage."

Ren looked at John and Kyoko. John walked to the door and said, pointing to the badge on his shirt, "Peacekeeper, right? Stay here with the lady."

Ren stepped in front of John and left the house.

Boss saw the sheriff walking up to him with a confidence that made the older man want to strangle him. "All right sheriff. I want my man back."

Ren stared the outlaw down. "I want my town back."

Boss sniffed at the impertinent request. "Then, I think we have grounds for a duel."

Ren sneered at the idea of shooting the man later, when he could wring his neck now. "Fine, not now. I have to get my affairs in order."

Boss smiled, creating a smug and disgusting expression on his villainous face. "Okay, we'll meet in the main street, high noon…tomorrow."

_Of course. _

Ren walked through the door as the three men could be heard riding away. "Ms. Mogami, scratch dinner, we're going to the butcher's."


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own skip beat_**

**No Country for Half-breed Men**

Ren walked up to the designated spot, ten minutes prior to his doom. Kyoko was nervous; she didn't want him to die. Oh God, what if he died?

Ren stood his ground when Boss and his gang showed up, and he couldn't help himself. He looked straight at Boss and said, with narrowed eyes, "This town ain't big enough for the both of us."

Boss tipped his hat to Ren, and then spun a six shooter out of his holster and into his hand. "All right pretty boy, on the count of three."

Ren took a breath and began to count, "One…Two…" BANG!

_Of course he would shoot before I finished counting._

Kyoko's heart stopped as she saw Ren go down and the blood staining his white shirt, vest, and coat. She ran over to him and began weeping as she couldn't bring herself to touch the bloody wound. She heard another shot and turned to see Boss stop, and a blossom of red, bloom on his chest. When the outlaw fell, John was standing behind him, holding the smoking gun. What happened next was in slow motion for the shell-shocked young woman: Horace and Bub were taken to the jail for a little reunion with their buddy, until the Marshall could show up, John was given the Sheriff's badge, and Kyoko could swear she heard something.

"Psst."

Kyoko looked down, "Ren?"

Ren smiled with that syllable. She leaned down. "You shouldn't be alive. You're bleeding." She finally touched the bloody mess and it was…cold? Why was it cold? There was another thing, she had felt his chest before, and it was _not_ this hard.

Ren brought himself to a seated position and pulled up his shirt, revealing a sheet of pounded iron and… "It's a cow's bladder filled with blood, to make it look 'movie real'."

He brought himself to his feet and Kyoko punched him in the chest, he winced. "I may not be dead, but I'm still bruised."

Kyoko stood and her eyes filled with concern and…could it be? Love? "Mr. Tsuruga." She hugged him and didn't care if the bovine gore ruined her dress. _He's alive…He's alive._

Ren wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. _I just want to feel this, we can figure out how to get home later. _

Ren heard a click, a squeal, and a thud. He opened his eyes one at a time and discovered…they were back.

Kyoko opened her eyes and jumped back. She was once again wearing her LoveMe uniform.

There was a commotion outside of the conference room and something that sounded like spurs.

The president slammed through the door and skidded to a stop, before he trampled Yashiro. He was wearing a purple cowboy get-up with sequins and silver boots. He looked at their still joined hands.

"You're not hugging!" The president looked like a disappointed six year old, who had watched the last scoop of his favorite ice cream sold, just before he ordered. "Holding hands _is_ something, though."

Kyoko turned beet red and tried to extract her hand, but Ren just increased the pressure. He pulled her closer, going into Emperor Mode as the defense mechanism of choice. "If you pull away now, you might drop Corn."

Kyoko looked down and away, blushing slightly, then heard dragging. She looked over, and saw Sebastian, Lory's manservant, dragging Yashiro by the underarms out the door. Lory was nowhere in sight. Sebastian looked at the two of them once he was successfully out of the room. "The Master told me to get you two privacy." Then he closed the door and they could hear an outer lock click. Kyoko looked up at Ren and he dropped the purple-blue stone into her hand, releasing it. She stared at his face, "I thought conference rooms locked from the inside."

He moved to sit down, "They usually do, but you know the President."

She smiled at the easy way in which they were talking, "Yeah, if he was in a western, it would be 'the Good, the Bad, and the Unusual'."

Ren laughed at the little joke and decided polite conversation was all he wanted if it meant she wasn't crying, yelling, or prostrating.

Kyoko was just happy to be around her sempai, who was both _alive _and _well_.

Somewhere in the offices of LME's President you would find two men, munching on individual popcorns and screaming at a stubborn couple featured on their live feed security monitor.

Yashiro looked at Lory, "This isn't weird, right?"

Lory raised an eyebrow, as though the question were ludicrous. "We would turn it off the moment Ren lost control of his will."

Yashiro choked on his popcorn and the President half heartedly patted him on the back to dislodge anything.

"That would never happen," The president shook his head sadly at his own words. "Even if they were stranded in some foreign place, he would act the hero and ruin all of Cupid's plans."

The End


End file.
